Time To Face Your Fears Rewrite
by Lost42
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story time to face your fears. I had some ideas on how to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a rewrite of Time to Face Your Fears. I'll leave the original up because I like the story, just not all of it and I had more ideas. This first chapter has some changes, but it may look similar to the original. Zack belongs to Celrock.

Min Jun watched longingly as Tommy and Dil played in the grass with their dogs Spike and Spifi. He wished he could have a dog like they did. They were more fun to play with then his little sister.

Tommy stopped playing and walked over to his new friend. He didn't know him that well but they were becoming fast friends now that he spent every afternoon at his house after pre school.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked sitting in the grass beside Min Jun.

"It's not fair." MIn Jun started to explain."You cn have two dogs and I can't even have one."

"I thought your family was to busy to keep a dog." Tommy reminded him.

"Well they're not." Min Jun snapped more harshly then he meant to."I finded out the real reason."

"So why can't you have one?" Tommy asked as Dil came over and joined them in the shade of the tree.

"Cuz my mommy is scared of them but deosn't even remember what happened so I don't get how she can be scared." Min Jun answered.

"Why is it so important for you to have a dog anyways?" Zack asked sitting next to Dil as Didi brought out a plate of cookies for the kids to have for a snack.

"Cuz I just want one." Min Jun answered once Didi went back inside and everyone had grabbed a cookie."They're more fun to play with then my sister and Tommy and Dil and Chuckie and Kimi get to have two so I want one."

He gots some good reasons." Kimi pointed out while finishing off her cookie.

"Just keep bugging your parents until they say yes." Phil told him.

"Yeah that's what we do when we want something really bad." Lil added.

"Thanks guys. I'll try that." Min Jun said.

The kids finished their snack and played outside until their parents came to get them. Min Jun was the last to leave as was the case on most days.

"Good luck." Tommy whispered as Min Jun passed him on the way out the front door.

"Can we please get a dog?" Min Jun begged as soon as he was in the car.

"I already said no." Mi Sun reminded him as she pulled out of the driveway.

"But all my friends have one." Min Jun whined.

"I don't care. I already said no." Mi Sun snapped.

Min Jun crossed his arms and pouted the whole way home. He didn't like being told no. He usually got his way when he asked for something.

"Why do you want a dog so bad anyways?" Ji Yeon asked as they played on the living room floor while they waited for dinner to finish cooking.

"Cause I just do." Min Jun answered as he threw Ji Yeon's toy phone across the room. He was still angry and didn't feel like explaining any further since his sister wouldn't understand seeing as she spent the majority of her days in the hospital daycare.

"I don't see what's so great about them." Ji Yeon commented picking up the toy phone."I watched them on tv and all they do is make a lot of noise and jump around."

"Those are cartoon dogs. Real dogs are different." Min Jun insisted. Ji Yeon just shrugged and continued playing with her phone.

"If you spent time at Tommy and Dil's house like I do you would see how much fun real dogs are." Min Jun told her. This gave him an idea. He couldn't take her to Tommy's house, but he could show her how a real dog acts. He pulled out a dvd set in a light blue case.

"What are you doing?" Ji Yeon asked looking up from her toy phone and watching Min Jun place a disk into the player.

"I'm going to show you that not all dogs on tv are loud and jumpy." Min Jun explained going over to the coffee table and picking up the remote. He helped Ji Yeon onto the couch and waited while the player loaded the menue. A few seconds later a menue popped up with a dark sky and a plane in the jungle with rain sounds.

"What is this?' Ji Yeon asked not havingever seen what Min Jun had put on.

He answered her question as he clicked on the second episode featured on the disk."It's called Lost and it's one of mommy and daddy's favorite shows. That's how I know what it is cuz I watched it with them. I think your name came from this show."

"Really?" Ji Yeon asked as the episode began to play. Min Jun nodded as they continued to watch the episode. He fastfowarded it a little so JI Yeon could see the dog. They didn't have time to watch the whole episode since it was nearing dinner time. He pressed play and the kids watched as a woman walked into an apartment and picked up a puppy from a wrapped box.

"Aw that was a cute dog and it was quiet." Ji Yeon commented once she had seen what Min Jun had wanted her to see and turned off the show.

"I told you real dogs are different." Min Jun said going into the kitchen. He approached his mother who was putting the food on the table."Did you change your mind yet? Can I get a dog now?"

Mi Sun turned away from the table to face Min Jun."The answer is still no."

"I'm not eating then." Min Jun declared crossing his arms in defiance.

"Ok." Mi Sun said not giving in as Jin walked into the room carrying Ji Yeon.

"What's going on?' Jin asked as he placed his daughter into her high chair.

"He's refusing to eat because I won't let his get a dog." Mi Sun explained.

"That's not going to get you what you want." Jin said turning to Min Jun.

"Then waht will?" Min Jun asked looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

"If your parents say no about something that means no. Nothing you do will change that so either eat your dinner or go to your room." Jin odered.

Min Jun stomped his foot and turned and stomped up the stairs to his room slamming the door once he got there. He didn't say anything to his parents the next, not at breakfast, which he also refused to eat, or on the way to school.

"Your plan didn't work." Min Jun told Phil and Lil once he met up with them in the cubbies.

"It works for us." Phil shrugged.

"Not all the time." Lil disagreed.

"Yes it does." Phil argued.

"No it doesn't." Lil yelled back.

Min Jun was starting to get a headache due to Phil and Lil's argueing so he went to sit at his table with Chuckie and Tommy.

"Did it work?" Tommy asked not noticing the glum look on Min Jun's face.

"Did you get a dog?" Chuckie asked.

Min Jun shook his head."I asked and I didn't even eat dinner or breakfast this morning and nothing worked."

"Maybe if you find a puppy your parents will let you keep it." Chuckie suggested. He remembered when he and Kimi had become attatched to Pepper and his parents let them keep her.

"Good idea Chuckie." Tommy said excitedly hoping to help his friend get a bestest doggie friend like he had.

"It is?" Chuckie asked suddenly not so sure he should've spoke. He didn't like the I gots a idea face Tommy was making.

"How am I sposed to find a puppy?" Min Jun asked.

"There's a doggie school here." Tommy commented."We can go find it when we go play outside."

Unfortunatly the weather had other plans and it started raining so going outside would be impossible. Soon enough the teacher had a movie playing with the lights out hoping to get the kids to take a nap since it would be a long day inside.

"Come on. Now is our chance." Tommy whispered to Min Jun while the movie began playing.

They snuck out of the classroom and out into the hallway. Thankfully for them it was deserted at this time of day.

"How do you know there is a dog school here?' Min Jun asked following Tommy."I thought only people go to school."

"I found it once when I first started pre school." Tommy explained continueing down the hall.

They walked a little further down the hall until they came to a brown door.

"This is where it was. I think." Tommy said pushing the door open.

Instead of finding a room full of dogs like they expected they found a room full of old people playing bingo.

"I think we found old people school instead." Min Jun commented peering inside the room.

They walked down the hallway opening all the doors until they came to the last one which just so happened to be their classroom so they snuck in and sat down.

"Any luck finding the puppies?" Chuckie asked in a whisper once he noticed Tommy sitting beside him.

"No. I guess they don't have doggie school today." Tommy answered glumly.

Later that night after everyone had gone home Tommy began to formulate a plan on how to help his friend get what he wanted. He couldn't imagine his life without Spike. He wracked his brain for any ideas as he lay in his quiet dark room. He fell asleep with an idea in his head, an idea so cray it just had to work.

Unfortunately it was the weekend so Tommy's brilliant plan would have to wait until Monday afternoon. He didn't see Min Jun all weekend, which wasn't unusual since one or both of his parents had at least one day off during that time.

"I asked all the days we didn't have school and it only made my parents mad." Min Jun grumbled as he took his seat at pre school Monday morning.

"Sorry it didn't work, but I have an idea." Tommy told him ecitedly.

"What's your idea?" Min Jun asked eagerly. He hoped it was better then Phil and Lil's.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house." Tommy told him.

Min Jun was curious about Tommy's idea but didn't press him for an answer. He didn't want the only person on his side angry with him for asking to many questions like his parents were at the moment.

Didi picked up the kids like she normally did but instead of going home she decided to take the kids to the park since it was a nice day. They had a picnic and played for awhile until Didi decided to take them home for a nap.

"I'll tell you my idea when my mommy gets us ready for a nap." Tommy said as they pulled into the driveway.

Didi brought out pillows and blankets and laid them out for the kids to take a nap in the playpen.

"Ok here is my idea." Tommy whispered tapping Min Jun on the shoulder. The Korean boy sat up and stared intently at the purple haired four year old sitting next to him.

"We're going back in time so we can stop whatever happened to your mommy to make her scared of dogs so you can get one." Tommy explained.

"Good idea, but how can we go back in time?' Min Jun asked, cinfusion written on his round face.

"We went to the footure once." Kimi piped up throwing her blanket to the side ready for a new adventure.

Min Jun stared at the kids still completely confused.

"It's a long story." Tommy sighed, then with more energy stood up and said now who's with me?'

Tommy looked around and noticed his brother and Phil and Lil were already alseep.

"I'll go." Zack volunteered. He joined the group near the entrance to the play pen."I've always wanted to go back in time."

"I'll come too." Kimi said raising her head and following Zack.

"You guys go ahead. going to the footure was enough for me." Chuckie said covering his head with the blanket.

"Come on guys before my mommy comes back." Tommy commanded unlocking the playpen and leading the way to the closet.

They all rushed inside and Tommy looked around and found what he needed. He was about to put the headphones on a volleyball when Min Jun cried out.

"Wait we need to go to Korea. How do we know we'll go there?"

"With this." Zack announced holding up a globe and pointing to South Korea. Everyone daced the globe and Tommy placed the headphones on top of it and turned the dial of the nearby radio which the headphones were attatched to back so they would go back in time. There was a white flash and everyone blacked out for a minute. When they came to they found themselves in some strange market.

A/N So how will things go? You'll just have to keep reading this story to find out. There will be more changes in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?' Kimi asked sitting up and rubbing her head as did the others. they all had slight headaches from the time travel.

"Hey I know this place." Min Jun cried as he stood up and pointed to the store in front of them."That's my grandpa's store."

"What do we do now?" Kimi asked coming to stand beside Min Jun.

He was about to answer when a boy with black hair wearing a blue shirt and white shorts came out of the store. He was a few years older then the group of kids standing in front of the store.

"Do you want to play soccer with me?' The boy asked tucking the soccer ball he was holding under his arm.

Min Jun nodded but the rest of the kids just stood there staring at the boy.

"Oh yeah. I forgotted you guys don't speak Korean." Min Jun blushed realizing his mistake and quickly translated what the boy had said.

"Who are they?" The boy asked as they began to follow him.

"They're my friends." Min Jun explained and pointed to each of his friends saying their name.

"Why are we playing soccer?' Tommy asked as they continued to follow the boy."I thought we had to find your mommy."

"We will." Min Jun assured him."That boy is my real daddy."

The boy lead them to a small house with a side yard. They went through the gate and were greeted by a tan Chinese shar pei.

"That's a funny looking dog." Kimi giggled as the dog sniffed her hand.

"I think it's kind of cute." Tommy added petting the dog's head.

"It looks squishy." Min Jun said making his friends look at him funny. He just shrugged.

"This can't be the reason your mom is scared of dogs." Zack noted watching the dog run around the yard."It's so nice."

Suddenly the boy they had followed spoke. Everyone looked to Min Jun.

"What am I a translator?" Min Jun asked.

"Uh yeah you kind of have to be." Zack pointed out."None of us speak Korean like you do."

"Oh yeah." Min Jun shrugged and translated."He said I'm glad you lie my dog but I want to play soccer."

The boy kicked the ball over to Min Jun and the game soon began. Kimi felt left out as the boys got caught up in the game forgetting she was there. Kimi sat on the edge of a small garden and played with the dog some more.

They stopped their game when they heard the gate open and a woman walked through holding the hand of a small girl with her hair in pig tails wearing a pink Hello Kitty dress. An older girl with dark curly hair wearing a blue dress trailed behind them.

The kids watched as the dog ran over to the girls and jumped on the older girl who pushed it away and went inside with her mother.

"Yep. That's definatly my auntie. She doesn't like animals much." Min Jun commented.

"So you have two aunties?' Tommy asked to clarify Min Jun's family situation which confused him at times.

"Yep." Min Jun answered."And I'm guessing the one little girl in the Hello Kitty dress is the one that will be my new mommy someday."

"She's coming over here." Kimi pointed excitedly as the little girl approached the group of kids who were taking a break from their soccer game.

"I never seed you guys before." The little girl said.

Min Jun translated once again and then said to the girl in Korean."We're not from here."

"Are you those guys kids that wear the funny green clothes?" The girl asked tilting her head.

Min Jun looked to his friends for an explanation."She asked if we have parents who wear funny green clothes."

Zack thought for a minute."Oh you mean solders like in the army?"

The girl nodded as Min Jun translated.

"Yeah. We're army guys kids." He answered as a jeep full of solders drove by.

"Ok." The girl said happily satisfied with the answer."You want to play with my doctor toys?"

"They're playing soccer with me. Go inside and stop bothering my new friends." The boy shouted bouncing the ball with his feet.

"You guys keep playing with my future daddy." Min Jun instructed."I'll go play with my auntie and find out why she's scared of dogs."

The others nodded and continued playing soccer as Min Jun followed the girl inside. He didn't really want to play doctor but he didn't have much of a choice seeing as he was the only one who spoke the same language as the girl. They walked inside and down a hallway that lead to three rooms. The little girl opened the door on the right and stepped in shoving some items out of her way as she went.

"It's messy in here cuz my sister doesn't like cleaning." The girl explained kicking some clothes out of the way as she made her way over to a small toy chest in the corner of the room.

"It's ok. My room isn't clean either." Min Jun admitted.

They cleared s spot on the floor and sat down and began digging through the doctor bag.

"This is my sister's toy, but she gave it to me. She's nicer then my brother." The girl commented laying out each item one by one.

"We didn't tell each other our names and if we're going to play together we should know them." Min Jun advised.

The girl stopped pulling items out of the bag and looked up."You're right. My name is Mi Sun."

"I'm Min Jun." Min Jun introduced himself helping to arrange the items.

They began to play with MIn Jun volunteering to be the patient first.

"Ok you're all better now I can be the patient." Mi Sun announced as she traded places with Min Jun laying on a blanket.

Min Jun took this oportunity to ask some questions."Are you scared of the dog outside?"

Mi Sun sat up taken back by the question."No. Why would I be?"

"No reason. Just wondering." Min Jun answered hurridly. He wasn't sure how to go about finding the answer he needed.

They played for a while longer until Min Jun suggested they go back outside. He was getting tired of playing doctor.

As they walked outside a soccer ball came coreening right at them. Luckily it was caught by a tall handsome Korean man just in time so it didn't hit them. Min Jun recognized the man as a younger version of his grandfather.

"Watch out for your sister." The man scolded handing the ball back to his son who had a slightly frightened look on his face. The man made his way inside leaving the children alone in the yard once more.

"Did she tell you anything?' Kimi asked as Min Jun came over to the group.

"She's not scared of the dog that's out here." Min Jun told them as they watched Mi Sun and her brother chase after the dog who was chasing the run away soccer ball.

"Something must of happened to make her scared then." Tommy concluded."We just have to stay until we find out what it is."

"Maybe it was a different dog that scared her." Zack suggested as the dog came over and layed down in the grass.

"I think you're right." Min Jun agreed. He watched as his future father picked up tthe soccer ball and Mi Sun sat down next to the dog looking tired.

"You guys gotta go now." Min Jun's future father told them as his older sister stuck her head out the door and called her siblings names.

Let's go back to my grandpa's store and see if we can find anything there." Min Jun suggested after he had told the others they needed to leave. They all dusted themselves off and headed back to the store with Min Jun leading the way.

"It's getting dark guys." Tommy noted looking up to the orange tinted sky.

They reached the store and walked around to the side to find some old crate and bolts of fabric.

"We can sleep here." Min Jun suggested moving aside some fabric. They made themselves some make shift beds out of the crates and fabric. It wasn't the most comfortable bed but it would do.

"I'm hungry." Kimi said as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Me too." Zack added from his crate next to Kimi's.

"I got a chocolate bar in my pocket." Min Jun offered climbing out of the crate and pulling the candy from his back pocket. Each kid took a piece and went back inside their crate as a steady rain began to fall.

"What are you guys doing in those boxes?" Mi Sun asked peering through the thin fabric at Min Jun. He squinted from the bright light and climbed out of the crate and stretched. The other followed him.

"We were camping." Tommy quickly answered as he remembered they were supposed to be solders kids.

Min Jun translated and Mi Sun said."I don't know what that is but it looks fun."

"You got anything to eat?' Min Jun asked as his stomach growled.

"No, but I know where you can get something." Mi Sun answered."Follow me."

They followed the two year old girl next door. They waited outside while she went in. Delicious smells filled their noses.

"I know this place." Min Jun suddenly cried."We used to come here before."

Mi Sun came back a few minutes later with a small white bag in her hand. She handed it to Min Jun. He opened it to find doughnuts shaped like bananas. He picked one up and passed the bag around until it was empty.

"My auntie gives me these whenever I want." Mi Sun told the kids."I hope you like them."

Min Jun translated as everyone enjoyed the doughnuts.

"We should probably get you back to your daddy." Min Jun suggested.

"He won't even know I'm gone." Mi Sun said sadly."He leaves alot."

"Well maybe you should spend some time with him since he's here now." Min Jun suggested. He was begining to see why his father was the way he was. He knew from experience it was better to have both parents in your life.

They went back to the store and made their way to the back to play.

"You have two dogs?" Tommy asked as he noticed a German shephard chained to a metal pole.

Mi Sun noticed Tommy looking at her so she looked to Min Jun to translate. He got the hint and translated what Tommy said.

Mi Sun just shrugged."I never saw that one before."

"Guys she said she never saw this one before so maybe this is the dog that made her scared of all of them." Min Jun cried a little to happily.

"You could be right." Zack said backing away as the dog noticed the kids and started to slowly make its way over.

"We gotta get my auntie out of here." Min Jun cried. Min Jun grabbed Mi Sun and ran back to the front of the store. The other kids quickly foloowing behind him.

"It's not safe to play back there." Min Jun told her."You should spend time with your dad and stay away from that dog. He looks mean."

Mi Sun nodded and walked into the store.

"Well guys I think our work is done. We can go back home now." Tommy cheered.

They went back to Min Jun's grandparents house and snuck in as his grandmother was going out and used the closet to go back home.

Min Jun woke up feeling something wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see a golden retriever laying next to him.

"It worked." Min Jun cried happily. He left his room only to find everything was different then it was before.


	3. Chapter 3

MIn Jun walked into the kitchen to find his mother making breakfast. He sat down at the table as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Where is everybody else?' He asked after he had swalloed his first bite of food. He looked around expecting to see his father and little sister appear any moment.

"What do you mean?' Mi Sun asked setting down with her own plate.

"Dad and Ji Yeon." Min Jun answered.

"I don't know who you are talking about. It's just me and you here like it has been since we moved to America." Mi Sun explained a bit confused.

Min Jun was no longer hungry."I'm going to go get dressed." He stood up from the table and made his way back to his room. That's when he noticed that he was no longer in his house. This place looked more like where his auntie lived and where they had stayed when they first came to America. He got dressed and hoped that he still went to pre school with his friends so they could help him figure out what was going on.

After putting the dog in a crate they made their way out the door. Min Jun was relieved when he began to recognize that they were indeed going to his normal pre school.

"Do you guys remember me?' Min Jun asked when he saw Tommy and Chuckie sitting at their usual table in the class room.

"Of course." Tommy answered.

"Why wouldn't we?" Chuckie added.

Min Jun grabbed Tommy's arm and lead him to the cubby erea.

"Do you remember going back in time to stop my mommy from being scared of dogs?" Min Jun asked in a whisper. He didn't want other kids hearing and thinking he was crazy.

"Yeah." Tommy answered."Did it work?'

Min Jun nodded."But I think we need to go back. I don't have a dad or sister anymore. Having a dog isn't worth it without them, even if Ji Yeon bugs me sometimes."

"Ok if your sure we can go back after school." Tommy told him.

Min Jun nodded. It wasn't for his other family members to disappear just so he could get what he wanted. He would go back for them even if he didn't get what he wanted in the end.

The day passed to slowly in Min Jun's opinion. He was greatful that his mom still had the same job so that meant he would be going to Tommy's after school and could fix his mistake.

Eventually it was time to go home and Min Jun followed Tommy and the others out to Didi's van.

"Ok my mommy is busy cleaning." Tommy said turning to his friends as he watched his mom carry a mop and bucket upstairs to where Dil had gotten sick.

Kimi, Zack, and Min Jun followed Tommy to the closet while Chuckie, Phil, and Lil stayed to keep Didi busy. They repeated the process of going back in time and landed in the same place they had the day before.

Just like what happened before Min Jun met his future father as a kid and the day played out the same. Zack suggested they should do exactly as they had on the day they went back in time so nothing else would get messed up when they returned to the future.

"Ok guys. I think this is when the accident happens." Min Jun whispered to his friends as they neared the back of his grandfather's store where the big dog was chained up.

"So we just let your mommy get attacked by the dog?" KImi asked not really likeing where this was going.

"I guess so." Min Jun gulped waiting for the inevitable as they stood watching Mi Sun play with a pink Hello Kitty ball.

They didn't have to wait long as she got to close to the dog and it grabbed her by the face as she bent to pick up the ball.

"We can't do nothing." Tommy shouted as Mi Sun screamed.

"We have to let it happen or my sister won't exist." Min Jun insisted as a boy rode by on a blue bike and began throwing rocks at the dog.

The kids hid behind crates watching the terrifying scene that seemed to go on forever but was probably only a few seconds until they heard a loud bang and saw the boy kneel down and take off his shirt, wrapping it around Mi Sun's face as her father ran over and picked her up.

Min Jun lead his friends back to his grandparents house. Luckily for them the door had been unlocked so it was easy to sneak in and get back home.

"Well after seeing what I seed I don't know if I want a dog anymore." Min Jun commented as he and his friends sat down on the floor and joined Dil, Phil, and Lil in watching tv.

"Not all dogs are mean like that one." Tommy reminded him.

"Yeah member that one that your family had before was nice." Kimi added.

"Oh yeah it was." Min Jun perked up just as the door bell rang and Didi answered it to find Mi Sun standing there.

"Well I guess I gotta go. I hope everything is how it sposed to be now." Min Jun told his friends standing up and going over to his mom. He was relieved to see Ji Yeon asleep in her car seat in the back seat of the car.

"How was your day?" Mi Sun asked as she drove home.

"Um ok I guess." Min Jun mumbled."We don't have to get a dog if you really want to."

"Really?" Mi Sun asked."What made you change your mind?'

"I just don't want you to be scared so we don't have to get one." Min Jun answered. He couldn't exactly tell her he and his friends time traveled back to stop the whole thing from happening and it didn't turn out right so they went back and let the terrible accident happen.

"i don't want to be scared anymore either which is why I've decided we can get a dog if you still want one." Mi Sun told him.

Min Jun was a little unsure if he still wanted one after what he had seen, but then he remembered the nice dog his mom used to have and thought maybe if they got a dog like that she wouldn't be scared.

"When can we go look at dogs?" He asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"I have to work, but maybe your dad can take you tomorrow." Mi Sun explained turning the car off.

Min Jun went to bed with a smile on his face that night. He wanted to help his mom not be afraid anymore. He knew what being afraid of something was like. He didn't like loud noises due to his biological parents fighting and slamming doors when he was younger but then his parents showed him some loud noises were fun like fireworks. He would find a nice dog that his mom wouldn't be scared of.


	4. Chapter 4

Jin arrived home later that night to find his wife asleep on the couch with Ji Yeon sitting nearby sucking on a bottle and watching cartoons.

"You're home late." Mi Sun commented getting up from the couch.

"You're up late." Jin countered.

MI Sun jerked her thumb in Ji Yeon's direction."She had a late nap so now she's wide awake at." MI Sun looked at her watch."1 in the morning."

"Well I'm off so I can watch her."Jin told her."Go get some sleep."

Mi Sun started to make her way to their bedroom when she suddenly turned around."I told Min Jun he could get a dog and that you might take him tomorrow."

"Really?' JIn asked."What made you change your mind?'

"I don't want to be afraid anymore and I don't even remember what happended so it seems silly to be afraid of something that I can't even remember." Mi Sun explained.

"I was there when it happened and you have every right to be afraid but I'm proud of you for wanting to face your fears." Jin said giving his wife a hug. Jin had to admit even he his memeory of the whole ordeal was fleeting but he knew if it happened to him he would be scared too, especially if he the incident had happened to him instead of him just being there and trying to help a little girl.

"I might've made the mistake of letting his be the one to pick it out." Mi Sun muttered pulling away from the hug.

"Don't worry. I'll let him think he's picking it out, but I have a dog in mind that just might work for all of us." Jin assured her.

"Really?' Mi Sun asked.

Jin nodded."We worked a dog fighting case tonight."

"That's not very reassuring." Mi Sun said giving Jin a look.

"The dog I have in mind never got the chance to fight." Jin assured her."She's just a puppy that they bought from a breeder to use as a bait dog."

"That's terrible." Mi Sun remarked.

"It is." Jin commented."You should get some sleep and let me deal with this."

Jin picked Ji Yeon up and put her in her swing while Mi Sun went to their room. Once Ji Yeon was settled Jin went and took a shower. He returned to find Ji Yeon almost asleep so he settled himslef on the couch and once he noticed his daughter sleeping peacefully he too fell asleep.

"Can we get my dog now?' Min Jun asked excitedly waking Jin up."Mom said I can get one."

"We will after pre school." Jin told his sitting up. Jin got the kids dressed and fed and out the door just in time to get Min Jun to school. He wasn't used to being the one to get them ready in the mornings but they made it just as the bell rang so Min Jun wasn't late.

Min Jun walked in the classroom with a big smile on his face."I'm getting a dog today."

"Good for you." Tommy cheered.

"We told you bugging your parents works." Phil added.

"It didn't." Min Jun told him."My mommy cided on her own that she doesn't want to be scared anymore."

"What kind of dog are you going to get?' Kimi asked.

"I don't know." Min Jun answered."Tommy could you help me pick one out?"

"Sure." Tommy agreed. He was pleased and a little surprised that Min Jun asked him to come along, but then again he was the only that had a dog since he was born so he would have the most experiance.

When school let out Tommy ran to his mother's car and asked her if he could go with Min Jun. Didi agreed and the boys went back to the steps to wait for Jin to come get them while the rest of their friends went with Didi.

"You're late." Min Jun cried standing up when he saw his dad's dark blue SUV pull up to the school.

"I'm not that late." Jin told him. He was only about five minutes behind Didi but for a three year old that was an eternity especially if they wanted to be somwhere else.

They drove to the animal shelter where Min Jun would find his first pet. They walked inside and a lady with blond hair showed them where the dogs were.

"I told you dogs were loud." Ji Yeon cried covering her ears as they walked down a hallway lined with cages with various dogs in them. She was glad she couldn't walk yet so she wasn't as close to the cages as Min Jun and Tommy were.

"Do you see any you like?' Tommy asked as they neared the end of the hallway.

"Well I see one I know I don't want." Min Jun answered pointing to a German shepard in a cage in the back corner.

Tommy looked to where Min Jun was pointing."Yeah I don't think that's the right dog for your family."

Min Jun looked disappointed. How was he ever going to find the right dog. Some of them barked to much and some jumped on the bars of the cages.

"What about this one?" Tommy asked going over to a cage with a saint bernard in it."My friends Kai and Kya have two of these or they did. Now they only have one, but they're really nice."

Min Jun went over and put his hand on the cage. The dog licked his hand making Min Jun pull back in surprise. He turned to Tommy."I think it's to big and wet." He wiped the slobber onto his shorts.

"Why don't we look at the puppies." Jin suggested.

Min Jun smiled at this and followed his dad down the hall where the lady from earlier opened the door. There were fewer cages in this room then outside and it was much quieter with only little whines here and there.

"You can get them out and play with them if you want." The lady told them.

"Can we?" Min Jun asked eagerly.

The lady nodded and got the first puppy out. It was a yellow lab. They played with it for a few minutes but it was a little hyper. The lady put it back and took out another puppy. Eventually they had played with all the puppies in the room. None of them really stood out.

"Min Jun look." Tommy pointed over to where Jin and Ji Yeon sat with a shar pei puppy. He hadn't even seen that one when they had walked in the room.

"Let's get this one." Ji Yeon told Min Jun."It's good and quiet like that one on tv that you showed me."

"Can we get that one?' Min Jun asked his dad since he obviously couldn't understand baby babble.

"If you want." Jin answered.

"Yep this one is perfect." Min Jun said taking the puppy in his arms."

They sighned the papers and paid the adoption fee and took the puppy to the pet store while they still had Tommy to help out.

"Dogs can go in the store?" Min Jun asked as they got out of the car with Jin holding Ji Yeon in one arm and the puppy in the other and made their way to the store entrance.

"Yeah but only this one." Tommy told him as they went to the pet food isle first. They got some puppy food and two light pink bowls. Next they got a collar and leah wich to Min Jun's dismay was also light pink.

"Why does everything have to be pink?" He asked picking up a pink squeaky bone.

"Because we have a girl dog." Jin told him.

"Great more girl stuff." Min Jun grumbled.

"We're outnumbered now." Jin remarked."You can pick out some toys that aren't pink. She won't know the difference."

This made Min Jun feel better and his picked out a squeaky green frog and a yellow and blue ball. The kids had fun picking out toys and they moved on to get more essentuals like a dog bed and treats.

After the pet store they dropped Tommy off at home and picked up some pasta for dinner. They arrived home at the same time as Mi Sun.

"How was your day?' Mi Sun asked as they all got out of the cars.

"Good. We got a puppy!" Min Jun exclaimed reaching back inside the car and pulling the tan puppy out."It's not scary. Even Ji Yeon isn't scared of it. She picked it out."

"Really?" Mi Sun asked taking Ji Yeon from her husband as he grabbed the pet supplies.

"She didn't have a choice, it was the only she saw." Jin shispered so Min Jun couldn't hear.

"Thank you." Mi Sun whispered back knowing her husband had picked the dog on purpose.

"Take the dog to the backyard and then we can eat dinner." Jin instructed as he unlocked the door.

Min Jun did as he was told and opened the back door and put the puppy outside.

"You have to go out with her." Jin told him.

"Why?' Min Jun asked. He just wanted to eat his dinner.

"She has to learn to go outside if she does you can give her a treat." Jin explained.

Min Jun was confused until he looked outside and noticed the puppy squating in the grass.

"I think she went." Min Jun called and went to the bags to look for the treats. Once he found them he let the puppy back inside and gave her the treat.

They all sat down to dinner and once that was done Jin helped Min Jun give the puppy her dinner.

Later on they put the pink round dog bed in the corner of the living room and left the puppy to sleep.

"She needs a name." Jin commented as he walked Min Jun to his room.

Min Jun thought for a minute."We could name her Cleo." He had the name in a cartoon once and it was the only name he could up with at the moment. He had had a long day and was getting tired.

"That's a good name." Jin said as he tucked Min Jun into bed and went to his own bedroom to find his wife already asleep under the covers. She didn't interact with the puppy much, but their was plenty of time for that once everyone got a good nights sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Well it's a Christmas miracle. My laptop is sort of fixed, but still has some problems. Anyways as you can see by the new chapter I can at least write again. All I had to let was the stupid thing die completely and charge it. My writing app isn't back to normal but I'm ale to save new docs now at least.

When MI Sun woke up that morning she didn't expect she would have to face her fears head on so soon, and it was all Min Jun's fault.

The day started out as normal or normal as it would ever be now that they had added a puppy to the family. They were all sitting around the table eating breakfast when Ji Yeon dropped some watermellon on the floor as a sighn she was finished with her breakfast.

Cleo went over to the watermellon chunk and sniffed it. She then backed away and started barking at it like it was some strange creature.

"Why is she making noise at food?' Ji Yeon asked once the kids were alone in the kitchen.

"I don't know." Min Jun shrugged."Maybe she needs to go to doggie school to learn. She's only a baby dog so maybe she doesn't know that watermellon is food."

"How are we going to teach her how to be a big dog?" Ji Yeon asked.

"There's a doggie school at my school. I can take her there so she'll learn all that she needs to." Min Jun explained grabbing a dog treat and coaxing Cleo into his backpack.

"Meet in the cubbies." Phil whispered to Tommy."Tell Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack."

"Why are we here?" Chuckie asked."It's almost time for school to start."

"I called you guys here because my puppy is a little broked. she needs to go to doggie school." Min Jun explained lifting Cleo out of his backpack."I think she needs help being a growed up dog."

"Zack is the smartest." Kimi commented."Maybe he can teacher her how."

"Uh Kimi I think Cleo needs to be taught by a dog not a person." Zack told her.

"I think you're right." Min Jun agreed."She doesn't know to eat food off the floor. She barks at instead."

Hearing this statement made Phil and Lil laugh. They each pulled out something edible from their pockets and showed it to Cleo. Instead of barking like she had earlier she ate the whole Reptar bar from Phil and the half eaten Reptar bar from Lil.

"Bringing her to school already helped. She didn't bark at the food." Kimi cried happily.

"You're right." Min Jun agreed stuffing Cleo back into his backpack as the teacher called everyone for circle time.

Min Jun excused himself at snack time to go check on Cleo. She didn't look to good. she didn't even eat the cracker that Min Jun offered her.

"Guys we gots a problem." Min Jun stated returning to his seat.

"What's wrong?' Tommy asked as he finished his snack.

"I think Cleo is sick." Min Jun answered.

"Isn't your mommy a doctor?' Lil asked."Maybe she can make her better."

"You're right Lil and she's picking me up today so all I gotta do is take Cleo to the hosickle and my mommy can make her better." Min Jun cried.

When school was over for the day Min Jun walked to his mom's car and they drove to the hospital. Min Jun didn't say anything about Cleo. He wanted to wait until they were at the hospital.

Min Jun waited pataintly as Mi Sun hooked Ji Yeon up to a machine for her treatment. He played on a tablet and got distracted. When he looked up again after losing the level he noticed his mom wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where did mom go?" He asked looking at Ji Yeon who was watching a cartoon on her tablet.

"She's working." Ji Yeon answered not looking up from her cartoon.

"I need to find her." Min Jun cried standing up and getting Cleo out of his backpack.

Ji Yeon looked up when she heard Cleo whine."Why did you bring Cleo here?"

"Cuz I think she's sick." Min Jun answered as the door opened and Cleo escaped from his grasp.

"Please tell me I didn't see what I think I saw." Mi Sun said.

"Uh what did you see?" Min Jun asked nervously.

"I think I just saw Cleo." Mi Sun answered turning to go after the dog."Stay in here."

"You're in trouble now." Ji Yeon said smiling over her tablet.

Min Jun sighed and sat in the hard uncomfortable chair.

"Have you seen a dog anywhere?' MI Sun asked her sister as they passed each other in the hallway.

"No ehy?' Miju asked turning to face her sister.

"Because Min Jun brought his new puppy to pre school and now it's here somewhere." Mi Sun explained.

"You actually let him get a dog?" Miju asked.

"Yes and I'm starting to regret it." Mi Sun said as she began walking down the hall.

"I'll help you look when I can. I just hope you find it before Bailey finds out." Miju called.

"Before Bailey finds out about what?' A short African American woman asked making Mi Sun stop in her tracks.

"Ask her." Miju pointed to her sister.

Bailey turned to face Mi Sun.

"My son brought his puppy to school and then it got loose here but I'm looking for it right now." Mi Sun explained nervously. Bailey was small but intimidating none the less. Mi Sun turned and went in a random direction hoping to find the dog soon.

Back in the room Ji Yeon had fallen sleep and Min Jun was about to take the tablet from her when the door opened to reveal his father.

"Your mom said no tv for you until she says." Jin told him taking the tablet and putting it in Ji Yeon's Minnie Mouse backpack.

"Why not?' Min Jun whined.

"You know exactly why." Mi Sun answered coming into the room and unhooking Ji Yeon from the machine and handing her to her husband.

"Did you find Cleo?' Min Jun asked hopefully.

"Do you see her with me?" Mi Sun asked. Min Jun shook his head."Then obviously I didn't find her and now I can't even do my job."

Min Jun never saw his mother so angry. She didn't yell at him but her voice was raised. He felt like crying and wiped a tear that had escaped as he followed his dad out the door.

MI Sun sat down on an empty hospital bed in one of the tunnels where the interns used to hang out. She had been looking for hours with no luck.

"The dog still missing?' Miju asked sitting beside her sister.

"Yes." Mi Sun groaned leaning her head against the wall."I can't find her anywhere. I don't know where else to look."

"Wait do you hear that?' Miju asked as both of them stood up.

"It's coming from over there." Mi Sun pointed to a small hole in the brick wall.

"So go check it out." Miju said giving Mi Sun a little push forward.

"Why me?" Mi Sun asked facing her sister.

"Because it sounds like a dog and you said you wanted to face your fears. Here's your chance." Miju pointed out.

Mi Sun walked slowly toward the whining sound that began to get softer the closer she got. She bent down and used the flashlight on her phone to peak inside the hole.

"It's Cleo." She called."She doesn't look to good." Mi Sun reached in and pulled the puppy out.

"She doesn't look good at all." Miju observed getting a closer look.

"What do we do?" Mi Sun asked looking down at the dog in her arms."All the vets are closed."

"We'll help her here." Miju stated."The medicine is the same just the vets charge more for it."

They took Cleo to an empty room and drew the blinds so nobody could see in. They ran some tests and found that Cleo ate chocolate. They gave her some medicine to help and let it take affect before going home for the night. cleo should be staying overnight at the vet but Mi Sun was a nurse and she was confident she could handle it. She did just pull the shaking dog from a hole in the wall and nothing bad happened. She would take her to the vet in the morning if she had to. She arrived home to find Jin sitting on the couch with Ji Yeon alseep stretched out on his lap. She put Cleo in her bed to sleep off the medicine.

"She looks comfy." Mi Sun commented sitting beside her husband.

"You look tired." Jin noted pulling his wife closer to him. Mi Sun laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am." She mumbled playing Ji Yeon's fingers."How did you get her to sleep?"

"A warm bath and ocean documentaries." Jin answered."Mostly the documentary. She didn't want to get out of the bath."

"I wish I would've known about that last night." Mi Sun said."I tried everything."

"The ocean relaxes her everytime." Jin said smiling down at his still sleeping daughter.

"How long have you known about this?" Mi Sun asked lifting her head up to stare at her husband.

"Since she was about a month old." Jin answered.

"Seriously and you didn't tell me." Mi Sun said standing up and going over to check on Cleo.

"I just did." Jin smiled and stood over his wife."I guess your not scared anymore?'

"I guess not." Mi Sun said almost to herself."I was with Cleo all evening and nothing bad happened except she's sick so we might have to take her to the vet tomorrow."

"I have to work so you'll have to do that." Jin told her."How did she get sick?'

"Somehow she got a hold of chocolate." Mi Sun answered as they went to their room. Jin put Ji Yeon in the bed between them and they both settled in for the night.

"Cleo got sick cuz of Reptar bars." Min Jun announced the next morning at breakfast. He had overheard his parents talking the night before but didn't say anything because he didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

Mi Sun dropped Min Jun off at pre school and tooj Cleo to the vet where she was examined. It turned out that she was getting better and wouldn't have to stay. She did have a surgery to get fixed, but that's all since the medicine at the hospital had made her almost all the way better. She just needed to rest at home for a few days.

A/N The part with Cleo getting loose in the hospital was inspired by Grey's Anatomy.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's that?" MIn Jun pointed to the paper on the fridge with pictures of food on it.

"This." Mi Sun tapped the paper while explaining."Is a list of people food that Cleo can't have."

Min Jun looked up to see a picture of chocolate among other foods."So if she eats this stuff she can get sick again?"

Mi Sun nodded."Only give her dog food."

Hearing his mother say this reminded Min jun that Cleo hadn't eaten breakfast yet. He went to the lower cabinet where the dog food was kept and scooped some into her bowl hoping she would eat since it had been a few days since she had gotten sick. Hearing the food being poured into her bowl brought Cleo running.

"Looks like she's all better. We have to go now." MI Sun said picking up Ji Yeon from her chair and leading the way to the car.

After dropping Min Jun off at pre school, Mi Sun went back home since she finally had a day off.

"So is your mommy still ascared of dogs?" Tommy asked as he, Min Jun, and Phil built a castle out of blocks.

"i don't think so." Min Jun answered topping the castle with a pointed block."She made Cleo all better when you guys made her sick."

"How?" Phil asked as Min Jun glared at him.

"You gave Cleo chocolate and it's bad for dogs." Min Jun explained in his normal voice as his anger died down."You know what? Mayne making Cleo sick was a good thing."

"How?" Phil asked again with a cunfused groan."A second ago you was mad cuz me and Lil made her sick. Now you're happy about it?"

"Well if you didn't make her sick my mommy wouldn't of had to take care of her and would still be scared of dogs." Min Jun explained.

"I guess you're right." Phil agreed happily.

When it was time to pick up Min Jun from pre school, Mi Sun put Ji Yeon in the car along with Cleo. She had been taking care of the dog pretty much on her own for the last three days when she wasn't working. She soon realized that she wasn't scared of Cleo at all. Cleo didn't give her much of a reason to be scared due to her being sick and not wanting to do much. Mi Sun decided to test herself and take Cleo to the park since it was a nice day. They picked up Min Jun and headed to the park.

"How come Cleo has to wear that thing?" Min Jun asked MI Sun put a collar and laesh on Cleo and set her on the ground.

"So she doesn't run away." Mi Sun answered."Can you hold her while I get your sister out?"

Min Jun nodded and took the pink leash in his hands. He tried to hold on but Cleo spotted something moving in the grass and MIn Jun was forced to let go as she ran off so he wouldn't fall flat on his face on the concrete.

"It doesn't work." Min Jun told his mother as he watched Cleo run away.

"Go after her." Mi Sun told him while she took Ji Yeon over to the baby side of the park.

Min Jun ran as fast as he could but couldn't catch Cleo. He stopped to catch his breath when he noticed Tommy leaning against a tree.

"Are you ok?" Min Jun asked as he approached Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy panted."Spifi chewed through his leash and I can't catch him."

"I can't catch Cleo niether." Min Jun explained."I didn't know dogs were so much trouble. They can't eat all the people food we eat and they run away."

"I know how you can get them back." Chuckie said wandering up to his friends with a box of dog treats in his hands."Whenever we want Pepper to do something we just give her one of these."

"Great idea Chuckie." Tommy said going over and taking the box of treats.

"Do you guys see the dogs anywhere?" Min Jun asked looking in the direction of where Cleo had run off.

"No but if we leave a trail of treats we can find them for sure." Tommy assured him.

The three boys got to work setting up trails that would lead the dogs back to the entrance of the park. The boys sat in the shade and waited.

"I'm glad you had those treats with you Chuckie." Tommy started to try and pass the time.

"Well Pepper needs some more training and when I saw Spifi run off I had to help you get you him back. That was the only idea I had." Chuckie admitted.

"Well it was a good one. Look." Min Jun pointed as he saw two dots making their way towards them.

The boys watched as the dots got closer and turned into their missing dogs. Tommy grabbed Spifi's broken leash while Min Jun grabbed Cleo's and lead them back to their parents.

"Dogs are hard work." Min Jun told his mother as he lead Cleo over to the sandbox where his mother sat on the edge and watched Ji Yeon attempt to build a sandcastle.

"I told you." Mi Sun said as Min Jun plopped down in the sand.

"I still like Cleo though." Min Jun said petting the dog's head.

"Good because once you get a pet you're stuck with them for a long time." Mi Sun told him, then rethinking her statement as her family didn't keep the dog they got."Unless you absolutely have to get rid of them."

Min Jun knew what his mother meant. He didn't blame her for being scared of dogs and his grandparents giving the dog away. He was glad they gave it to someone who would take care of it instead of taking it to a shelter.

Later that night Mi Sun on the couch with Cleo curled up at her feet. She had been trying to get Ji Yeon to sleep for an hour with no luck.

"You're still awake?" Jin asked surprised to find his wife and daughter awake at sucj a late hour when he came home.

"It doesn't work." Mi Sun pointed at the tv where an ocean documentary played.

Jin picked Ji Yeon up out of her swing and sat next to his wife, careful not to squish Cleo who was sleeping soundly.

"She'll sleep if you hold her." Jin said facing Ji Yeon toward the tv and holding her against his chest.

"I tried that but it didn't work and I got hot." Mi Sun epxlained and pointed at Cleo."She's a nice foot warmer."

"Ji Yeon does feel a little warm." Jin noted touching his sleeping daughter's forehead.

"She's teething and maybe Cleo is too because both of them have been wanting me to hold them all day." Mi Sun told him.

"So you're not scared of dogs anymore?" Jin asked.

"I don't know about that, but I'm not scared of Cleo. I think she helped." Mi Sun answered.

The End


End file.
